marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Anna Brisson (Earth-616)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Brooklyn, New York City | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Red | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Human with latent Inhuman lineage activated by the Terrigen BombCategory:Human/Inhuman HybridsCategory:Terrigen Bomb Activations | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Kelly Thompson; Mattia De Iulis | First = Jessica Jones: Purple Daughter - Marvel Digital Original Vol 1 1 | Death = Jessica Jones: Purple Daughter - Marvel Digital Original Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = Anna Brisson was a member of the Killgrave Support Group who was there the night Jessica Jones came in hopes of finding some clues to the location of Zebediah Killgrave. When it was Anna's turn to speak, Jessica did not believe her testimony, and accused Anna of being a liar, which got Jessica kicked out of the group. Jessica stayed behind in order to follow Anna home, and as she made her way down a dark alley, Jessica lost sight of her until a hard punch to the face knocked Jessica into a dumpster. She realized that Anna had some sort of abilities, since she was able to go toe-to-toe with her, and ended up getting the upper hand by chocking Jessica. Jessica countered Anna and shoved her to the ground, so that she could tell her all she wanted to do was have a coffee with her, but Anna got out of there quickly by flying away. A report on the news, which Jessica was watching later that night, mentioned that Anna had killed herself by jumping off a building, but since she was known to be a Nuhuman with the the ability to fly, the reporter questioned whether it was a real suicide as Anna seemingly had no history of depression nor mental illness. Jessica later went to Anna's parents' home to find any clues about the incident, but Anna's father slammed the door in her face and was then seen through the window telling his grieving wife that the vultures never give up. | Personality = | Powers = Anna was a human with latent Inhuman heritage whose powers were activated by the Terrigen Bomb, causing her to have: *'Superhuman Strength:' Anna had demonstrated a great deal of enhanced strength as she was able to exchange physical blows with Jessica Jones. *'Superhuman Durability:' She also had a great of amount of durability as she displayed when Jones threw punches at her numerous times and Anna didn't show any signs of injury. * Flight: Anna displayed the ability to lift herself up in the air and fly at super speeds as she wanted to escape the brawl with Jessica. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Flight Category:Suicide Category:Killed Off-Panel